


Not Allowed

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Flash Fic (A Collection of Drabbles, Double Drabbles, and Triple Drabbles) [27]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Episode: s01e37 Alone Together, Garnet Calls Pearl Out, Gen, Triple Drabble, internalized prejudice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: “You told them that they were inappropriate.” Garnet’s voice is terse, edgy—a total departure, Pearl thinks, from the gleeful tone in which she had only a moment previously addressed Stevonnie.“Well, yes, I—”“And you told them to un-Fuse.”“Because…a Gem-Human Fusion…! I…it’s…”“Unheard of.” A pause. “They said the same thing about a Fusion between a Ruby and a Sapphire.”





	Not Allowed

Garnet doesn’t turn around after Stevonnie bounds out the door and into the evening, instead keeps her gaze firmly fixed after them as they disappear gleefully in the distance, even as Pearl senses her smile fade.

“Garnet?”

“You told them that they were inappropriate.” Garnet’s voice is terse, edgy—a total departure, Pearl thinks, from the gleeful tone in which she had only a moment previously addressed Stevonnie.

“Well, yes, I—”

“And you told them to unfuse.”

“Yes, because…a Gem-Human _fusion_ …! I…it’s…”

“Unheard of.” A pause. “They said the same thing about a fusion between a Ruby and a Sapphire.” 

Pearl flushes blue. 

Garnet finally pivots to face Pearl, and taps her visor away to catch Pearl’s two eyes with her three. “They called _me_ inappropriate. Disgusting. I was so ashamed that I came _undone_.” 

“I...Garnet, I didn't mean—”

“You have complicated emotions about Gems fusing with humans. I understand that. But Steven is not Rose. Connie isn't Greg.”

“That’s not…I don’t—”

“And fusing for the first time is scary enough without others inflicting that shame. Without the people they _love_ inflicting that shame. You _know_ that; recall how self-conscious Rainbow Quartz was the first time you and Rose formed her."

Pearl glances at her feet. "I...Rainbow was..." _Rainbow was different—a Pearl and a_ Diamond... _Part of the thrill was that she was subversive._

Garnet continues. "Stevonnie needs to know that we support them. They need to know that _you_ support them.”

__

Pearl sighs shakily, closes her eyes. When she opens them again, she hopes they're resolute. “You’re right. I’ll do better.”

"Good." Garnet nods once in approval.

* * *

As Pearl rehearses what she’ll say when Stevonnie returns, how she'll apologize, she tries not to wonder how much of Homeworld still rages around her Gem.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love comments!


End file.
